A Snake Bite
by BurningMist
Summary: Ginny is bitten by a snake and Hermione must save her friend the muggle way, by sucking the poison out. OneShot GWHG


Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own Harry Potter. The following story is of my own creation.

* * *

"I know your lying, Hermione."

Hermione laughed nervously for the millionth time, "I'm not, Ginny."

"Hermione!" Ginny started, her voice muffled from behind a bush. "You mean to tell me that you dated Victor Krum all summer, even went to visit him for two weeks, and you have never done anything below the waist?"

"I swear, Ginny. His hand was under my top" – Ginny's head popped out from behind the bushes – "once." Ginny's face instantly fell.

"Are we talking about the same Victor Krum?" Ginny asked reappearing with a small wriggling potato and flinging it with all her might across the yard, "Victor Krum, as in youngest seeker ever."

"Ginny." Hermione said warningly.

"Victor Krum as in dark hair, dark eyes, give-me-that-seductive-smirk-and-I'll-take-my-clothes-off-for-you, that Victor Krum?" Ginny said all this with her arms above her head while twisting her body to the rhythm of her words.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I'm just saying," Ginny replied, shrugging her shoulders and diving back in the bush. "If it had been me I would not have hesitated in slipping him the location and password to the prefect's bathroom. Wink wink, nudge nudge if you catch my drift."

Hermione sighed as Ginny made the obvious connection to Hermione's situation vs. Ginny's experience. Ginny had confided in Hermione long ago about why she learned Fred and George's secret passage ways so quickly. Hermione had never seen Ginny as a slut, it was just a life style Hermione felt she was not her own.

In truth Hermione felt she was old enough to take that jump into what Ginny suggested with her sly wink and nudge routine. Only, Hermione's boy history was limited to Krum. Krum who may have that sneaky seduction look to his audience but in reality was a shy little bookworm – like Hermione.

Hermione looked half-heartedly through the overgrown bushes and weeds in search of the pesky gnomes they were supposed to rid the garden of. "The chance never came up." Hermione protested.

"How about that time has hand found its way under your shit?" Ginny retorted, already standing once more with her third gnome.

"His older brother walked in." Hermione explained. "The opportunity never presented itself again." Ginny tisked from behind the bush at what Hermione knew to be her lack of making the most of a situation.

"Hermione, your only excuse is that you don't take control of … OW!" Ginny finished with a painful cry. "Hermione!"

Hermione instantly jumped up and smashed down the bush that was blocking her view from Ginny. "Ginny!" she cried, as she saw her friend bent over and clutching her side.

"A snake." Ginny managed to say between clenched teeth. "Bite…. my hip…"

Hermione who, for once in her life, knew nothing on the subject, besides the basilisk, and had no time to research any one-minute remedies, asked dumbly, "What color was it?"

"I don't know." Ginny gasped out. "Brown, I think."

Hermione began hopping back and forth on her feet, wringing her hands nervously trying to think of a plan. Mrs. Weasley! "I'll get your mother!" Before Hermione had even turned toward the kitchen she heard Ginny mumble something. "Oh, that's right. She's down the hill with the boys." Hermione glanced at Ginny who was now kneeling on the ground still clutching her side. "Maybe I can run really fast?"

"Hermione!" Ginny cried her face already soaked with tears. "Don't leave me! It burns!" Hermione nodded wordless at Ginny's distress.

"Ok, I have an idea." Hermione said, joining Ginny on the ground. "Lay down on your side."

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked as she allowed Hermione to help her lay in the garden dirt.

"It's a muggle way." Hermione began. "You're supposed to suck the poison out so it doesn't spread through the body." Ginny looked skeptical but she allowed herself to be pushed onto the flower bed. "Ginny, I need you to let me see."

Hermione pried Ginny's hand away from her hip and stifled a gasp. Even with Ginny's muggle sport shorts on Hermione could easily see the hole was the size of her pinky finger.

She ordered Ginny to lift her hips so she could lower the shorts and see the wound. Ginny groaned at the slight movement even with Hermione helping her move. After the shorts were down, Hermione stared at two identical puncture marks placed next to Ginny's hip bone. Already the skin around them had turned red and a small trickle of blood fell from one of the holes. Hermione who had never seen the muggle remedy practiced hoped it was as simple as explaining it.

Ginny wiggled underneath Hermione's hands and without delay Hermione lowered her mouth on to Ginny's wound. Instantly, the coppery taste of blood filled Hermione's sense as she began to suck. Careful not to swallow, she stopped occasionally to spit the blood and saliva out. It wasn't long after Hermione started this process that she noticed Ginny's hips jerking occasionally, assuming her friend was in pain she placed one hand next to the bite and applied pressure; her other hand gripping Ginny's upper thigh.

Hermione felt a shiver go through Ginny's body as a groan was heard from above her. Hermione, fearing, the worst, tightened her hold on Ginny and began to suck faster.

Suddenly, Hermione's nose filled with a musky scent that she had not noticed before. Pausing to spit out blood, she briefly took in her familiar surrounding – the smell of the garden dirt, pine from the woods nearby whose scent hung heavily in the humidity. Hermione covered Ginny's hip with her mouth and began again. The same musty scent swarmed over Hermione's sense and her mind gave the sudden command to lick Ginny's hip. Hermione shook her head disgusted with herself for thinking of something so perverted when her friend's life was possibly in danger.

Hermione lifted her head and spat on the ground. Before she lowered her head once more Hermione caught sight of Ginny. Her small figure was framed by the wild vines and uncut bushes. Tangles of red hair fell in a pool around her head while lightening bugs sparkled in the garden foliage making Ginny appear as if she were a sleeping fairy. It wasn't the vision of beauty Ginny that stopped Hermione; it was the expression of raw pleasure across Ginny's face. Checks flushed; small moans that Hermione had not noticed before escaping from open lips.

Realization dawned on Hermione and her checks instantly became red. A knot began to grow in her stomach as it began to feed the flame to a desire she was unfamiliar with. This time Hermione hesitated before bending her head down. Later, she would think about this moment and question her actions but her curiosity to Ginny's reaction held control of her mind and body.

As Hermione's mouth touched the skin on Ginny's hips instead of the sucking that started everything her tongue darted out and gently massaged the skin in between the two little marks Ginny's reaction was immediate as she bucked her hips and let out a gasp that Hermione could hear. Hermione's grip on Ginny's thigh tightened as her other hand massaged her buttock which Hermione only just realized she had already been holding.

Hermione could hear the younger girl's moans clearly now and out of the corner of her eye she could see Ginny's hand clinching the soft dirt. Hermione lifted her head and spit, as she originally had done – this time only for effect. When she lowered her head she bypassed the snake bite and began to place small kisses along Ginny's hip bone, pausing briefly to nibble on a spot that enticed Ginny to shift onto her back completely.

At this point Hermione's actions came from what she could only assume were her primitive instincts. However, she didn't have much time to dwell on the thought because her inexperienced fingers had found their way under the band of her underwear.

The smell of Ginny's sex invaded Hermione's sense and the knot in her stomach grew tighter as her body began to grow hot. Hermione's fingers had begun to curiously run up and down Ginny's neither lips causing Ginny to arch her back and dig deeper into the soil.

Ginny shifted her hips and Hermione felt her finger slide into Ginny's inner folds at the time she noticed a wetness of her own. Hermione moaned against Ginny's skin as she slowly slide a finger in. She probed experimentally with her fingers while she listened to Ginny's response. Soon, she increased the speed and depth as she allowed a second finger to bury itself into Ginny's wetness, her tongue snaking across Ginny's hip and stomach.

Hermione had never found herself in any situation such as this and she had even surprised herself at going this far. Needless to say, she was at a lost of what to do next. Contemplating her dilemma Hermione didn't notice the hands that snaked themselves down Ginny's front. Hands ran through Hermione's hair, one gripping her head to hold her in place, the other lowering to meet Hermione's hand on her sex. It wasn't Ginny's forcefulness that made Hermione's eyes widen, instead it was the shock of Ginny's hand removing Hermione's from inside her and guiding Hermione's fingers to her clit; Ginny's own fingers found her clit easily and showed Hermione expertly how to rub the tiny nub correctly.

Hermione continued the motion once Ginny removed her own hand and continued biting her hip – but only because she didn't have any idea what else to do. Hermione had just begun to experiment with the motion and pressure she used when voices were suddenly heard, dangerously close. The two girls instantly froze, their eyes meeting for only a second before they reacted.

Hermione jumped up and began running to the tree line where the rest of the Weasley's would be coming back from the boy's Quidditch practice. When everyone caught sight of Hermione's panicked face they instant bombarded the breathless witch with questions. It didn't take long for them to figure out what happened as Harry noted Ginny's absence. Hermione only managed to gasp out the word garden when Harry took off to where Ginny was still laying, the rest of the family quickly following. Hermione saw Harry bend over and then stand up with Ginny in his arms, whisking her into the house.

Hermione mentally thanked Ginny for pulling her shorts up.

* * *

**Important:** I know everyone hates it when an author demands a review but I would really like feedback if possible. This story has potential to have a sequel and if you like the first part let me know so I can continue writing for your enjoyment. 


End file.
